


My Beautiful Girls

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: Your daughter had a bad day in school and Loki makes her feel better.





	My Beautiful Girls

Confused hardly described how you felt when your ten year old daughter stomped into the house after the school bus dropped her at your street and headed straight to her room, slamming the door with a force you didn’t know she had. You shot a worried glance at Loki who was sitting up on the couch, his gaze on the door that had been violently closed. You could hear soft sobbing and your heart ached, tears welling in your eyes. If there was one thing that you could never be strong about, it was when your daughter cried. And Loki knew this, which is why he pulled himself off the couch and made his way to you, unwrapping your arms that had wound themselves around your torso and placing them around his waist. He cupped your face gently, lifting it up so he could look at you while his thumbs wiped the tears that were beginning to spill. Placing a soft, chaste kiss on your lips, he whispered, “I’ll talk to her, see what is wrong.” He pulled away, dropping another quick kiss on your forehead before turning to where muffled sobs were emanating from. 

You stayed still, arms back around your middle, as if you were physically trying to hold yourself together. You heard Loki’s soft voice and a few minutes later, the sobbing stopped. Unable to stay away from your daughter any longer, you went to the door, stopping when you heard Loki speak.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

From the door that had been left ajar, you could see your little girl’s green eyes well up again. Your heart broke, seeing tear stains on her caramel cheeks while more dripped from eyes that she had inherited from her father. He had her tucked into his side, his hand moving slowly over her chocolate brown hair, a gesture that he used even when he was comforting you. A soft sniffle escaped her before she replied.

“Jason called me ugly.” You could feel your heart break all over again as her tears spilled over, even though you could see her try to blink them away.  _ Just like her father _ . She angrily wiped her tears before continuing, “He told me I was weird for having brown hair, brown skin and green eyes! He said I was not pretty!”

You inhaled a sharp breath, making your mind up to have a word with Jason’s mother about what he said. Loki must have heard you, because he looked up and while he couldn’t see you, you could see the small smile on his face. Shuffling so that he was seated facing your baby girl, his long legs trapping her between them, he used one finger to push her chin up.

“Do you think your Mum-mum is beautiful?” He asked. You watched your daughter nod furiously, confusion in her features evident as she tried to figure out where her father was going with this. He sent a soft smile your way. “Well, your Mum-mum didn’t think she was beautiful. I used to tell her every day, and then every night. She never listened. She didn’t like her nose, straight and narrow, just like yours. She would try to make her skin lighter, using cream after cream. She even coloured her hair green once. Remind me to show you how funny she looked without her soft brown waves, just like yours.” 

Sadness crept into your child’s features again. You couldn’t understand where Loki was going with this, even as he lifted her into his lap. His voice soothed over your anxiousness. “Then you were born, my little  _ cailin _ . And when your Mum-mum first held you, the doctor told her that you looked exactly like her. And you know what she said?” Your baby shook her head. You tried to think back to that day in the hospital, but you barely remembered it, the pain of childbirth making everything else a distant haze. Loki bopped her little nose. “She said that she must be beautiful, because her baby is the most gorgeous baby in the entire nine realms and then beyond.” 

You felt your eyes glaze over with tears again. Loki’s soft voice continued to drift over to you. “If you begin to think that you aren’t the prettiest girl in the world, you will make your Mum-mum believe that she isn’t pretty again. Your Pops spent years trying to convince her she was pretty but you did it just by being you. Do you want your Mum-mum to feel unpretty?” He was met by another furious shake of her head. “Then why don’t we let your Mum-mum come into the room and you can remind her how pretty she is by giving her a smile and a hug?” 

You knew this was his way of inviting you into the moment he was sharing with your daughter. Slowly slipping into the room, you sat by his side. Your beautiful little girl scrambled from his lap to yours, wrapping her small hands around you and burying her face in your neck. From against your skin, now damp by the tears that had been soaking her face, you heard her muffled voice. 

“You are super duper pretty, Mum-mum. Pops said so. He said you’re pretty because I’m pretty! And I’m pretty because you’re pretty!” You let a light laugh slip from your lips, wrapping your arms around the little girl that had been a blessing to you and Loki. You felt Loki wrap his long arms around the both of you, tugging you both towards him. 

“Yes, you’re my beautiful girls, the both of you.”

  
  



End file.
